


Nurse

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Bellamy is sick and his boyfriend, who happens to be a nurse, decides to take care of him.





	Nurse

It had taken an hour and two coughing fits for Bellamy to finally admit that he was sick. He hated the smug look that crossed his friends faces when he finally frowned (pouted) in defeat and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. Raven and Clarke were insufferable when they were right.

They spent the morning watching bad TV and commenting on all the worst lines. Raven was specially offended by a children’s science show. To the point that Bellamy only changed the channel in fear that Raven was going to destroy his TV in rage. Clarke simply sat in the armchair, her legs crossed with a bowl of crisps balanced in her lap and laughed at their antics.

Bellamy hadn’t realised how late it had gotten until the front door opened and Murphy made his way into the living room.

Murphy frowned at the sight of so many of his friends huddled in their living room. He dropped his bag on the floor and quirked his eyebrow. “What are you all doing here?” He asked curiously, “Why aren’t you work?” He said when he turned to Bellamy and took in his pale face, tired eyes, and red nose. He looked like a pissed off Rudolph.

“Bell’s sick.” Clarke said, causing said man to turn and glare at her as Murphy looked down at them with panicked eyes.

“What?” He said, “You’re sick?” Murphy pushed Raven over on the couch and took a sit next to Bellamy. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and checked his forehead with his other hand. Brushing Bellamy’s hair off his forehead, he pressed a quick kiss to the clammy skin.

Bellamy smiled. “I’m okay, I promise.” He said, “It’s just a cold.”

Murphy shook his head. “No,” He said, “You need to rest. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” He promised before getting up from the couch and turning to the girls, “When did he last take his medicine?”

Raven bit his lip and shot a look to Clarke. “Medicine?”

Murphy rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hip, “Are you freaking kidding me?” He said, “You’ve been here all day and you haven’t been given him any medicine. What is wrong with the two of you? What if he was seriously sick?”

“Murph, it’s -,”

“No! No, it is not fine.” Murphy said, “You know what, why don’t you two just leave? I’ll take care of him from now on, okay, because apparently you two can’t do anything right.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes. Murphy was always like this whenever he got sick. This was what he got for dating a nurse.

After the girls said their goodbyes, Murphy returned to the couch with a tray of medicine and a cold compress. He handed a glass of room temperature water to Bellamy and some cold medicine and pressed the cold compress to his forehead when Bellamy swallowed the pills. Murphy kissed him on the cheek before leaning over and turning off the TV.

“I was watching that.” Bellamy whined.

Murphy shook his head. “You’ll irritate your eyes. Go lie down and listen to one of your history books on audio.”

“But, baby -,”

“No buts.” Murphy said, “Go lie down and I’ll meet you in there after I make you some tea.”

Bellamy sighed, but did as he was told. He laid down under the blanket across the bed and closed his eyes, letting out a small, content sigh as he rolled his shoulders back and waited for Murphy to come back.

Murphy placed the mug of tea on the bedside table as he walked into the room and sat down on the bed with his legs tucked under his bottom. He pressed a quick kiss to the tip of Bellamy’s nose and brushed his fingers across the man’s cheek.

He laughed. “You need to shave, baby.” He teased.

Bellamy nodded. “I know,” He said, “I’ll do it when I feel better.”

“Good boy.” Murphy said before he laid down next to Bellamy and covered the lower half of his body with the other side of the blanket. He rested his head on Bellamy’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “Now get some rest, baby.”

“Yes, love.” Bellamy replied, kissing the top of Murphy’s head and closing his eyes to go to sleep.   

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I've done it again. I've written pure domestic fluff because why the heck not.
> 
> I hope you liked this story ^_^ Please leave me a comment telling me what you thought or if you noticed a typo. I can't believe how welcoming everyone has been and how nice you all are. It always puts a smile on my face when I read your kind words.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
